erste Eindrücke
by emptyXpromise
Summary: Doyle's stories are always hard to believe, but awesome, and so when Zak begins his, he assumes his Uncle will believe him. Which Doyle doesn't. So, Zak calls in the proof, which is his new German friend from a recent mission.


A/N: The Secret Saturdays do not belong to me in the least. Sadly.

As for the title... it may or may not translate to German for 'First Impressions'. I dunno. I take French.

* * *

"Wait wait wait. Hold up there, Miniman." The red-headed-Mohawk-wearing man-child interrupted, holding up his hands. Zak frowned at his uncle, crossing his arms over his chest. Doc and Drew were out on a _date_—he shuddered at the thought—and so he'd been stuck watching the airship. And Zak. And Komodo and Fisk. Which reminded him, where was the furball and lizard? He could've sworn there were there a second ago… But, anyway, Zak was regaling him with his tale of triumph while the Saturdays had been in Germany. Doyle had not been a part of that mission and so Zak was going to great effort to give him as much detail as possible.

"Uncle Doyle, I don't interrupt your stories!" He was obviously upset with being interrupted. Doyle could relate.

"Sure you do, Kid. Now, let me get this straight. You _talked_ to the wolf."

"Yes, Uncle Doyle." Doyle wasn't convinced, giving his nephew a very blank and unconvinced look. "And no, it wasn't a cryptid. Well, _he_ isn't a cryptid. I mean, not really, I mean—well—I guess—" Doyle held up his hands again, standing up.

"I'll just stop you there, Kid. There's obviously some flaws you need to work out. Call me when you fix them." He stretched his arms over his head, hearing his back crack.

"W-wait, Uncle Doyle! Where're you going?!"

"Kitchen, Zak. I'm starved." Zak followed after his favorite—and only—uncle, a frown on his features. Doyle just wondered if Drew had remembered to stock the fridge. If not… Well. There might be some problems arising within the next five minutes.

"I never doubt your stories…" he muttered, recrossing his arms over his chest and glaring down at the floor. Doyle smiled. He really should though. Doc did. "Oh, hey! I can prove it!" He lit up and Doyle wondered if it was going to be like the last time Zak wanted to prove something. Which resulted in him—a grown man—being grounded.

Grounded. For a week. How was that even possible?

"Oh boy…" Zak pulled on his arm, leading him towards the deck, where the huge screen monitor was. And where Zak could get his new friend on video chat. "Look, Zak, I don't doubt you talked to a cryptid. I know your powers aren't as strong as they use to be, but wolves are not cryptids. There is a difference." Zak was ignoring him, messing with buttons and typing things in. "Miniman, Doc and I are already on a slippery slope. Don't get me kicked out." The last thing he wanted was his nephew breaking something important while he was on babysitter duty.

A face appeared on the screen and a man in his mid twenties peered back at them. "_Zak Saturday? Is that you?_" Doyle crossed his arms while Zak straightened, smiling at the man.

"Roger, hey! How ya been?" The man smiled back, showing straight white teeth.

"_My friend, it's been too long."_ He had an accent Doyle identified as German. _"Is this the Uncle you have spoken of?"_ Zak gave a thumbs up.

"Yeah, this is my Uncle Doyle. Doyle Blackwell? Maybe you've heard of him?" Doyle shot him a warning look. Zak smiled back innocently.

"_I have not, I'm sorry. I am Roger Helvada."_ Doyle raised a hand up in a wave.

"Pleasure. You sound familiar." Roger looked pleased.

"_Oh? My family has been around for generations. Perhaps you think of one of our businesses?"_ Doyle shrugged.

"Eh. Maybe." There was a shriek and Roger looked away from them. Zak looked up at his friend curiously.

"Yo, Roger, everything cool there?" Roger glanced back distractedly.

"_Yes, Zak, it is often cold here. Fräulein? Sind Sie in Ordnung?"_ Doyle didn't know much German but he was guessing he was asking the girl if she was alright. A moment and a scowl came over his features. "_Thamor…_"

"_Come off it, Roger. Totally not my fault." _A woman responded back to him. Roger's scowl was still present. _"Don't you look at me like that, Helvada. I know where you sleep."_ They heard childish laughter and Roger looked back at them.

"_You must excuse the interruption, Zak. It is not often I'm sidled with… play-date duties."_

"_Don't think of it like that! Think of it—as an adventure! Hm? Hmm?"_ Zak covered his mouth with a hand, smothering his laughter. "_Who're you talking to anyway?"_

"_It is none of your business, Thamor!" _Roger frowned at someone to his left and Doyle raised a brow. "_Forgive me. Zak, you wished to discuss something?"_ A woman peered over his shoulder and Doyle stared. "_Thamor! Can you not see that I'm having a private conversation?!"_

"_I'm an American. Privacy went out the window twenty years ago. Get over it." _She grinned at Roger, but moved away all the same. _"Alright, everyone tackle Roger!"_ There were shrieks and a look of panic overcame the man. Children crowded their view and Roger looked pained. The woman was laughing, hands on her knees, eyes closed. "_Ahh~ that's great! Okay, okay, off off off. Come on, who wants hot coco?"_All the children immediately fled and Roger sat up slowly. "_I'll make you a cup, Roger."_ The woman smirked triumphantly at him, disappearing with the children. Roger brushed snow off himself, frowning after her before returning his attention to Zak.

"_I apologize, Zak."_ Zak waved him off, struggling to contain his laughter. "_If I could somehow get rid of her, I would, but I seem to be stuck with her. She is so… I suppose the word is bossy and infuriating_."

"Woah, dude, back up. That your _wife_?" Horror passed over Roger's face and Zak collapsed, holding at his stomach as he laughed, banging a fist off the floor at his face.

"_My God, NO. She is ultimately the babysitter. One who we can never fire."_ Zak reached up weakly for the top of the control, pulling himself up and rising with some difficulty, his cheeks red. "_Zak, I am sorry for all the disturbances. What is it you called to discuss?_" Zak looked over to his uncle, raising a brow. Doyle gave him another warning look. One that meant very bad things if he chose not to heed it.

"Well, Uncle Doyle here doesn't believe when I told him I talked to a wolf." Roger looked surprised.

"_Oh? How is this? Do you not have powers over the strange animals of our world?"_ Zak gave his uncle a rather triumphant look. "_Why is it then so surprising that you did indeed speak with a wolf?"_ Zak gave a shrug, shaking his head.

"I dunno, Roger. He says there's a fine line between wolf and cryptid. I tried to tell him, but, he just won't listen." Zak blew out a sigh. Doyle raised a brow.

"Not what I said."

"Is so."

"Is not."

"It so was!" Zak frowned at his uncle.

"I said there's a difference between a wolf and a cryptid and then you couldn't make up your mind what it was." Roger smiled from the screen.

"_And what if, my new friend, it was both?"_ Doyle took a moment to give him a very blank look. "_Cryptids are animals, just as wolves are animals. It is not outside the realm of reasoning to say that the two could, under circumstances, breed. If the cryptid itself is a wolf-like creature, what, may I ask, is the difference?" _Zak gave a firm nod and Doyle rolled his eyes. "_It is then that he talked to a hybrid, a cryptid and a wolf, which is different from just a singular of either species."_

"Alright, Miniman. You win. You talked to a wolf." Zak pumped a fist in the air and Roger seemed a little confused, but happy all the same.

"Thanks, Roger!"

"_I'm happy to assist. If that is all, I must return to my home."_ Zak smirked.

"Babysitter calls?"Roger shook his head, blowing out a sigh.

"_That woman… she will be the death of me. Lebewohl, my friends."_ The screen went black and Zak looked up at his uncle, the smirk still there.

"So. Uncle Doyle." The man looked down at his nephew. "You do know the airship is equipped with a state-of-the-art database, don't you?"

"I'm aware."

"And it also has access to all social media outlets." Doyle crossed his arms, his eyes narrowing a bit.

"Where're you going with this, Kid?"

"Both domestic and international."

"And your point is?" Zak shrugged, turning around and moving towards the doors. "Zak…"

"Nothing, nothing, just an observation, that's all. Man, I'm starved!" The doors closed and Doyle was left frowning at the dark metal, arms still crossed over his chest. A few moments passed and he turned slightly, looking over his shoulder at the keyboard before him. Another moment and he shook his head.

He was not giving the kid the satisfaction.

"Hey, Zak! Hold up!"

* * *

Just a little something I whipped up at 2 in the morning~! Whoo!

As for the characters, they'll be in my upcoming story. Which will not correspond with this at all. Like, not at all. This is completely independent and I made them much nicer to each other than how they'll really be. Well, at first, anyway.

But~! I tried and I haven't watched any of TSS episodes in a few months so I really got their characters down! Oh, and this takes place after the finale. Like, a few months. And I'm going off the whole Ben 10: Omniverse thing that Zak does retain his powers. A wee tad. 'Cause I like happy endings~

Until the next time, ciao~!


End file.
